babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Mars
Mars is the fourth planet located in the Sol system, named after the Roman god of war Mars was the site of the largest and most prominent Earth colony that later became an independent state. History Early Exploration Viking 1, the first human probe to land on the surface of Mars set down on Chryse Planitia on July 20th, 1976 and was the first of several such mission, with varying levels of success that progressed into the early 21st Century. Ares 3, carrying an international crew of four was Earth's very first manned interplanetary vessel and arrived on Mars on July 4th, 2057. The Ares missions continued until 2072 when the Ares 13's breaking system fails during Mars entry, killing all seven crew members and bringing a halt to any further missions until 2101. Colonisation The Red Planet has had a long history of violence and bloodshed from the earliest days of colonisation. The first domed colony was destroyed through sabotage. The colony was quickly rebuilt and the Earth Alliance provided security for the citizens. During the Earth-Minbari War the colony openly declared it's neutrality in the conflict, further deepening the bad blood between the 'Earthers' and 'Marsies'. The it's unlikely the Minbari were concerned with the declaration of neutrality, they nevertheless bypassed Mars in favour of an all out assault on Earth, resulting in the Battle of the Line. After the war ended, supply shortages led to the so-called "Food Riots", which were eventually put down by Earthforce. 2258 saw a wide-scale rebellion on the colony against Earth Alliance rule and their puppet "provisional government." The President was reticent to used force to resolve the situation, but eventually caved to intense political pressure and deployed elite shock troops to put down the insurgency. The conflict was not limited to the surface domes, several ships were engaged in Mars orbit including one piloted by the notorious Free Mars terrorist Abel Horn, who was shot down over Phobos by the EAS Pournelle during the battle. On May 14th, 2260 Mars officially declared independence from the Alliance in protest over the bombings of civilian targets because of the provisional government's refusal to accede to President Clark's martial law decree. Though Proxima III, Orion VII and Babylon 5 also declared their independence in protest and solidarity over the Mars bombings, an Earthforce embargo and blockade meant that for now, Mars was on it's own. Over the next 18 months the Resistance continued to fight a guerilla war against Earthforce, though they were quickly forced to occupy old supply and mining tunnels to hide from Earth troops and guard against a frontal assault. Racing Mars In mid May of 2261, senior members of the Babylon 5 command staff made it through the embargo and pledged Captain Sheridan's support and a promise that they will move against Earth at the appropriate time. Though as a show of support for Number One, Dr. Franklin stipulated that the bombing of civillian targets must stop.Lines of Communication On November 1st they launched attacks on five Earth Alliance military bases on Mars simultaneously, while Sheridan's fleet engaged the thirty five Omega class destroyers under the command of General Robert Leftcourt that had gathered in Mars orbit. Most of his fleet was disabled by Shadow modified telepaths that had been smuggled aboard by Earthforce sympathisers on Mars. With the loyalist fleet disabled, the liberation fleet left Mars for Earth space. After the conclusion of the war, the colony was granted independence from Earth, as a condition for the Earth Alliance's membership in the new Interstellar Alliance. Though no longer a colony world, Mars remained part of the Earth Alliance, though now as an equal member. On June 15, six months after the Drakh attack on Earth, a conference of the the Earth Alliance Health Organization, overseen by Earthforce Captain Elizabeth Lochley was held on Mars to bring together experts from unaffected Earth colonies to plan a unified plan of research. The conference was the idea of Dr. Franklin, then head of Xenobiological Research at Earth Dome. The keynote speaker was Doctor Sarah Chambers of the IAS Excalibur.Ruling from the Tomb Features Moons Mars has two small moons: * Phobos :* Abel Horn's escape ship was destroyed by the Earthforce battle cruiser Pournelle over this moon. * Deimos Locations Most of the settlements on Mars are located under large domes linked by transport tubes. The tubes are heavily reinforced (reportedly indestructible), capable of easily withstanding blasts from grenades and explosives. While humans are capable of enduring the temperature and pressure on the surface, they require a breathing apparatus since the atmosphere does not have sufficient nitrogen-oxygen levels. Lunis Planum Upland plain on Mars. Location of the Lunis Planum Prison Base, from which Able Horn escaped on April 15th 2253.A Spider in the Web Olympus Mons A large edifice on Mars, known for being the highest volcano and mountain in the Sol System, situated north west of Syria Planum. Location of an ISN station, from which Derek Mobotabwe broadcast a live report on the ongoing Mars Rebellion of 2258.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I Solis Planum Upland plain on Mars, situated south east of Syria Planum. Location of a secret Psi Corps intelligence and training facility and the Earthforce Security staging area at Fort Walters. During the Mars Rebellion of 2258, Troops from Syria Planum were sent to reinforce patrols in Solis Planum and outlying regions. In 2261, renegade Captain John Sheridan was held at Fort Walters for interrogation, before he was rescued by Michael Garibaldi, Lyta Alexander and Stephen Franklin with the help of the resistance. A Voice in the Wilderness, Part IBetween the Darkness and the Light Syria Planum Upland plain on Mars, situated south east of Olympus Mons. Former board member of Edgars Industries, Mr. Paretti has a daughter living in Syria Planum, though his wife is apparently unaware of her existence.Objects in Motion In 2253 Syria Planum was the site of an IPX sponsored dig that uncovered a dormant Shadow Vessel that for a thousand years, had been buried 300 feet beneath the Martian surface. Mary Kirkish is the last known surviving member of the archaeological team.Messages from Earth Martian Cities *Capital City *Gagarin City *Mars Dome One *Mars Dome Two *New Vegas *Flinntown References External Links * Mars on Wikipedia Category:Planets